Marelok
In essence, the Marelok pistol is a shortened that has a higher fire rate, at the cost of lower damage and accuracy, as well as reduced critical damage, magazine size, and status chance. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Very high base damage. **High and good damage – effective against shields and health. *Very high status chance. **Can achieve 100% status chance with , , , and . *Good critical chance. *High reload speed. *Very good ammunition efficiency. *Has a polarity. Disadvantages: *Low damage – less effective against armor. *Below average critical multiplier. *Inaccuracy is noticeable over long range. *Low magazine size. *High recoil. Tips * The Marelok is essentially a cut-down , trading out accuracy for increased firepower and rate of fire. Like the Grinlok, its base stats are well-suited for builds that maximize the chance and damage of critical hits, and those that cause many status effects. * The Marelok is a great sidearm for dealing with enemies at short to mid range for players who have a sniper or bow for their primary weapon. The Marelok's firepower is strong enough to be considered a sub-primary weapon. *When used with , , , , and mods, the Marelok is capable of reaching 100% status chance, effectively procing at least two, if not three, status effects per shot. *In order to reach the full fire-rate, one must fire the next shot just before the "lever-action" animation is completed. Notes *Due to the Marelok's low accuracy, additional bullets generated via Multishot will sometimes hit enemies behind or next to the main target, giving the illusion of Punch Through. **For this reason, 's accuracy penalty is very noticeable at higher ranks. Trivia *The Marelok is likely named after the Mare's Leg, which refers to a lever-action rifle cut down to the size of a large pistol. **Closer inspection reveals that the Marelok is indeed a Grinlok with its barrel and stock cut down to size and its magazine moved to the bottom of the gun. *The Marelok's description initially misspelled it as Marelo'c'k. This was fixed shortly afterward. *The Marelok is spun around the finger lever after every shot, which was mentioned in Devstream 22 to be a reference to a lever-action shotgun used in the movie Terminator 2. *The Marelok was first showcased in Devstream 22 along with the Grinlok. It was supposed to be released alongside the Grinlok and come as a dual/akimbo weapon, but its release was delayed due to the additional coding required to handle the animations involved. *The color scheme of the Marelok is darker compared to the Grinlok. *Currently, the only Grineer units that use the Marelok are Shik Tal, and the Kuva Shield Lancer, with the former's Marelok having been modified to fire rockets rather than bullets. Media Marelok codex.jpg|Marelok codex Marelok color.jpg|Marelok Color Grinmare.png|A Grinlok with an overlay of the Marelok, showing their similarities and differences. Warframe0026.jpg|Rhino with marelok Marelok with 100% Status Chance.jpg|Marelok with 100% Status Chance lucas-hug-grineerleveractionpistolandrifle-02.jpg lucas-hug-grineerleveractionpistolandrifle-03.jpg Warframe 12 ♠ Marelok - Powerful Sniping Pistol Warframe Marelok A Gay Guy Reviews Marelok, And The Horse Drama A Hunt in Warframe Kela didn't expect a marelok Warframe Grinlok & Marelok 100% Status Pro Builds 3 Forma Update 13.9.0-1 Warframe The MARELOCK Live Build Guide Warframe - All Grineer Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2013 - 2019) Patch History ;October 2019 Riven Disposition Change *Marelok: 0.9->0.95 *Received PBR treatment. *Mastery Rank increased from 5 to 7. *Fixed duplicate Marelok appearing in the market. Players who purchased this item have automatically received a refund. *Nightwatch skin added. *Conclave skin added. *The Marelok series is now available for use in Conclave. *Damage multiplier for the Marelok have been normalized (no more arbitrary multipliers). *Introduced. }} See also * , the rifle counterpart. * , the Steel Meridian custom version. es:Marelok fr:Marelok Category:Single Sidearm Category:Grineer Category:Research Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 12 Category:Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons